Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a communication wire, and more specifically, to embedding resistance and capacitance in a wire to supply feed forward equalization.
Description of Related Art
When signals (e.g., digital data transmissions) are transmitted over wires or printed circuit board (PCB) traces, nonlinear frequency response and loss characteristics of the media can degrade signal quality to the point that the signal is not successfully transmitted. Equalization is a signal processing technique to improve signal quality to meet interface margin requirements and allow a receiver to correctly interpret a received signal.
In any electronic interface situation wherein existing transceiver equalization is not sufficient to meet interface margin requirements, electrical margin-enhancement techniques are needed. One such technique is called Feed Forward Equalization (FFE), also known as linear feedforward equalization (LFE). When a signal is transmitted over a wire, it typically includes a direct current (DC) component and an alternating current (AC) component. A wire tends to suppress the AC component more than the DC component. The suppression of the AC component may result in poor signal quality and negatively impact receiver performance and communication throughput of the communication link on the wire. To compensate for the difference in suppression of the AC component and the DC component by a wire, FFE functionality may be provided (e.g., with additional parts or changes to driver software) to a transmitter. The FFE functionality provides an amount of DC component suppression, thereby improving signal quality and channel margin.